Nolan's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: When darkness calls... you must prank-call. Danika/Nolan.


**Okay, time to do Nolan's Nightmare! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Darkrai slid open the door to Danika's room, drifting over to Nolan on the floor.<p>

"Wa ha ha ha hee hee!" Jar Jar exclaimed, climbing into the window, looking beat up. "They-sa broken mah bomback everything-eh."

"Well, that's what happens when you flirt with pretty, hot girls who are a total different species."

"But I-sa want a be a princie-poo."

"Well, I think fate has other plans with those girls. For now, why don't you be the prince of getting more milk?"

"OOH! I-sa lovie my milky-wilky!" With that, he dashed off.

"Yes, yes, you sure love your milky wilky. Just as I love my scary wary… er, Nightmares. Okay, Nolan York, prepare to be holy FORKED… of your good night's sleep." With that, he gave Nolan a nightmare.

_Inside his nightmare, Nolan found himself lying on a green hill on a sunny day, right beside Danika, both smiling as they rested their heads on the others' arms. The two sat up and looked into the others' eyes. Their faces drew closer, ready to kiss when suddenly…_

_They looked up as the sky turned dark, and storm clouds covered the area. Lightning struck the ground between Danika and Nolan, separating them, while the ground quaked and cracked. "AAAHHH!" Danika screamed, falling into a cracked hole._

"_DANI!" Nolan screamed, crawling over to look down the deep hole to see Danika holding tight to a ledge._

"_Er… I can't-"_

"_Grab on!" Nolan yelled, reaching his left hand down._

_Danika held up her free right hand, trying her best to reach him. Just when she was about to grab him- "AAHHHH….!"_

"_DANIKA!"_

_Nolan then looked over and noticed Mario in his wheelchair. "Boy, when they say the weather changes fast, they really mean-" The lightning suddenly struck the ground by him and he was sent falling into a hole as well. "AAAHHH!"_

"_NNOOOO!" Nolan screamed. The whole area around him soon began to crumble, and everything was engulfed in pitch-black darkness, where he could plainly hear the evil laugh of Lord Gnaa._

"NOOO!" Nolan screamed, waking up.

"AAH!" Danika screamed, being startled awake as well. "Nolan! What the heck is going on?"

"N-Nothing. Just a nightmare."

"Phew." She sighed.

"Uh, hey, listen… Danika."

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking… maybe this is a little too much. I mean, what if something happens to you?"

"This whole story again?" She sighed as she got out of her bed and bent down to Nolan. "Listen, Nolan: I get worried what might happen to us, too. Especially you- I mean… you're crippled."

"Hehe." He chuckled.

"But you shouldn't worry of what might happen in the future. All that matters is what's going on now, and making the best of it."

He smiled. "Yeah. You're right."

"Hey. I know what'll make you feel better: doing a prank-call!"

"Great!" With that, Dani lifted him onto her bed while she grabbed a phone and dialed a number.

"_Eh, I've made it perfectly clear the many other times, I hate children AND aliens."_ Mr. Oldman answered his phone. _"Hello?"_

"Yes, this is the Department of Poopinson." Nolan snickered.

"_Well, HELLO, Department of Poopinson, why have you called?"_

"We called about your order." Danika said.

"_Eh, what order?"_

"You ordered a buhmillion adult diapers." Nolan said.

"_B-But I didn't order any adult diapers, I have enough of my own to last the few years left of my life."_ The two snickered at this.

"Say, 'Nickawickahamekahamanalla'." Nolan said.

"_Eh, Nickawickahickahahoofla, ho, you have the wrong number."_

The two smiled in laughter and high-fived. All of a sudden, Eenus was tossed through their window, and they looked to see the Toxic Four outside. "HE'S YOUR PROBLEM NOW!" Leo yelled.

"Huhuhuhu. That's a good 'n'." Eenus laughed, standing up.

"Oh, joy." Dani said, sarcastically.

Nolan took the phone and said, "Call for you."

"_Hello?"_

"Huhuhu. Who's there? !"

"_Mr. Oldman."_

"Old man who? !"

"_You have the wrong number."_

"Who's there!"

"_I can never make it to the bathroom."_

"Huhu. That's a good 'n'!"

"_My vocab stinks."_

Darkrai and Jar Jar peeked from behind the door. "Well, those two won't get any sleep tonight."

"We-sa stay-e uppie long time."

"Hehe. Yeah, we do, don't we? Alright, next up is…" He checked his list. "Oh, Ava and Kweeb. Eh, I might do them both at once. Ahem, let's go, Jar Jar."

"Okie." With that, he ran into the room and jumped out the window, landing hard on the ground.

"I… could've just flown us."

"It's-e okie. I-sa used to mah spine bein' bombacked… an'-se milkied."

"Ugh…" Darkrai sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>Ai ai ai! Next up, Ava and Kweeb! Later.<strong>


End file.
